


[Podfic of] we're almost here again, by lalejandra

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (not explicitly depicted), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Breathplay, Communication, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Negotiations, Panic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, being the needy one in the ways that aren't fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of we're almost here again by lalejandra</p>
<p>"Summary: Brendon freaks out and safewords out of relaxed vanilla making out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] we're almost here again, by lalejandra

**Author's Note:**

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/werealmosthereagaincoverart_zps2442f97e.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20were%20almost%20here%20again%20%28Part%208%20of%20the%20I%20want%20to%20choke%20%28u%29%20series%29.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to lalejandra for [a super blanket permission for transformative works statement](http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile)! This has always been one of my favorite Panic! series involving kink, and when I had a really shitty couple days last weekend at one point I couldn't help but say 'I feel like we're almost here again!Brendon'. It's an awesome, and in this case also kinda painful, experience to be able to engage in a story which has a character who completely captures how you feel. So I thought it'd be the perfect time to give recording this fic a shot. 

Please note the tags and summary with regards to the safewording that takes place in this story. Also, a character has a panicked reaction (breathless, feeling out of control, upset, etc.) that may be triggering to those who are sensitive to such issues. Ultimately the underlying issue is communicated and resolved. 

The song used within this podfic is Nirvana's ["Aneurysm"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aneurysm_\(song\)) which was first released as a B-side to "Smells Like Teen Spirit" in 1991 and was later re-released (in Australia and Japan) on an EP called Hormoaning and on the compilation album Insecticide in 1992. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
